SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS
by kattiiiH
Summary: El creía estar bien hasta que encontó la maxima expresionde la felicidad en ella... ella creía que lo que tenía era la verdadera felicidad hasta que lo encontróa a él... ¿como se hace para alcanzar la verdera felicidad sin dañar a quien te rodea?
1. Nuevas Sensaciones

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son creación de S. Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia y todas las locuras que puedan leer. Apropósito, puede q las personalidades de los personajes difieran en algun aspecto de la personalidad q poseen en la saga Crepúsculo... solo un poco =)_

**

* * *

**

**INTRODUCCION:**

Solo necesitábamos tiempo para lograr tener lo que realmente siempre quisimos, sin embargo, la soledad y quizás algo de envidia de las parejas que se aman alrededor nuestro, no permiten que podamos esperar, agotan nuestra paciencia y nos empujan a tomar decisiones apresuradas, creyéndolas correctas solo porque nos traen felicidad en el momento… felicidad que no dura lo suficiente como para llenar el espacio que tenemos reservado para la sensación más maravillosa y profunda que es el amor.

* * *

**NUEVAS SENSACIONES**

**Bella POV**

Tengo veinte años y unos cuantos amoríos fugaces en mi vida, que se dedicaban a atormentarme cada vez que comenzaba alguna relación con intención seria. Siempre pensé que ya sea el destino, el amor, Cupido o quien sea, se oponía a que lograra mi felicidad; sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que solo intentaban demostrarme que era mejor estar sola y esperar el momento y al hombre adecuado para no dañarme ni dañar a quien no lo merece. Lamentablemente fue tarde cuando logre comprenderlo.

Ahí estaba yo caminando de la mano con mi novio Jacob, llevábamos 3 años juntos en los cuales, debo admitir, he sido feliz, descontando claro, el tiempo en que se apoderaron de él los celos, hacia mis tantos ex-novios, y sentimientos de posesivos sobre mí; lo sé, no es de una señorita tener muchos novios, pero cada vez que comenzaba algo, el chico comenzaba a creerse mi dueño y eso es algo que de verdad no soporto ; sin embargo, con mi actual novio fue distinto, ya que logró superar esa etapa con mayor facilidad que los demás, lo cual para mí eso fue una señal, y quizás si lo fue… o quizás no. Al fin y al cabo, omitiendo eso, mi vida junto a él es relajada y feliz.

Caminábamos hacia mi restorán favorito, la _Bella Italia_, donde al menos una vez a la semana obligaba a Jake a comer comida sana en lugar de esa comida rápida que solo arruina la salud.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres comer aquí?- me pregunto Jake con la esperanza de que me retractara de mi decisión. A veces era tan iluso.

- Si amor, porque no querría comer aquí, sabes que adoro este lugar- le conteste con la mayor emoción que pude para que le quedara claro que eso me hacia feliz, sabía que mientras yo estuviera feliz, el soportaría lo que fuera, incluso la comida italiana.

Una vez en el restorán, elegimos una mesa cerca de un ventanal que daba hacia una hermosa plaza con una gran fuente con varias estatuas de ángeles traviesos que se lanzaban agua los unos a los otros. Me encantaba ese lugar. Mientras nos acomodábamos una muchacha se nos acercó para entregarnos el menú, como ya nos conocía lo dejo y se marcho dado que si esperaba a que Jake decidiera le saldrían raíces en donde estaba parada.

- mmm….Bella, amor ¿qué es _Spaghetti 'ccu niuru ri sicci_?-

- son spaghetti con salsa con carne de jibias, lo probaste la semana pasada Jake- me asombraba que no lo recordara si incluso tenían la imagen de cada plato en el menú, pero así era Jake… un tanto despistado.

- ah… ok… déjame ver…- dijo Jake mientras seguía con un dedo la lista y parando en cada plato que le sonaba a algo conocido para preguntar que era y cuáles eran los ingredientes de cada una de las comidas.

- Señorita!- alce un poco la voz para que la mesera que nos había atendido en un principio nos fuera a atender, ya estaba aburrida de ver las muecas que hacia Jake cada vez que le decía que tenía cada una de las cosas, y es que 20 minutos es demasiado para pedir un simple plato de comida.

- No Bella, aún no elijo nada que me guste- dijo Jake en tono de súplica, rodé los ojos

- Jake, si sigo esperándote mi estomago se comerá a sí mismo- le dije burlándome de él mientras la muchacha se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

- Hola, ¿ya van a ordenar?- dijo la niña, estaba segura de que su risa era por la demora y las súplicas de Jake.

- Si, para tomar queremos dos coca cola – dije mientras Jake me miraba con miedo de lo que fuera a pedir para él – a mi tráeme _Prosciutto Di Parma Con Rucola_ – me encanta el italiano - y para "don indecisión" que sean _ravioles_– dije mientras Jake me miraba con una cara que no supe si era miedo o tranquilidad – créeme amor, no vas a morir por comer esto – le sonreí dándole un poco de tranquilidad y tomando su mano mientras la muchacha se marchaba en busca de nuestra orden. Por la cara que tenia Jake cualquiera creería que le darían a comer un animal vivo y venenoso.

Mientras esperábamos conversábamos animadamente de nuestro día en la universidad y las cosas que habíamos hecho durante el fin de semana ya que no nos habíamos visto para nada. En cuanto se abrió la puerta del restorán alce mi mirada por inercia para ver quien entraba sin esperar ver a nadie en especial, sin embargo, en cuanto mire hacia adelante mis ojos se perdieron en unos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban de modo extraño, como si se alegrara de verme, en cuanto me di cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándolo desvié mi vista hacia otro lugar mientras los colores subían a mi rostro, para mi suerte Jake estaba distraído hablando por teléfono con su hermano sobre algo que no pude entender.

- Bella, ¿estás bien?- me dijo Jake, mientras cortaba el llamado y me miraba con un poco de asombro.

- ah?... eemm…sí, claro, porque no lo estaría – dije poniéndome un poco más nerviosa, creyendo que quizás Jake me había visto mirar tan detenidamente a aquel chico que acababa de entrar y que, junto con sus amigos, se había sentado justo en frente de mí. Espera, ¡qué! Porqué el mundo se pone en contra de mí, el lugar estaba casi vacío y él se tenía que sentar justo frente a mí, ¡ahg! Lo peor es que no deja de mirarme.

- Bella parece que te va a dar algo, tus mejillas están tan rojas que parece que van a explotar – dijo Jake conteniendo una pequeña risita.

- Bueno no es nada fuera de lo común en mí ¿verdad? – le dije con una sonrisa fingida; como detestaba que se burlara del hecho de que m pongo roja por todo, pero no lo podía evitar, por más que lo intentara y ahora era peor porque tenía una sensación extraña cuando ese chico me miraba; tenía ganas de preguntarle que se traía conmigo y que porque me miraba de ese modo, pero no podía, porque a pesar de todo esa sensación no me era incómoda del todo, nunca lo había sentido antes, pero se podía decir que me sentía bien sabiendo que él me estaba mirando, aunque quizás solo me lo estaba imaginando todo, me dije a mí misma para tranquilizarme un poco.

En eso llego la mesera con nuestra orden. Como adoré a esa chica por ser tan oportuna y salvarme de ser interrogada por mi novio.

El resto del almuerzo lo pase más que nada en silencio, riendo tontamente cuando me percataba de que Jake decía algo gracioso aun cuando ni siquiera hubiera escuchado de qué trataba. Mi concentración rondaba dos mesas atrás de Jake en ese misterioso chico que de vez en cuando me miraba y que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa tímida mientras bajaba rápidamente la mirada al igual que yo, mientras yo intentaba actuar normal y escuchar a Jake.

Al terminar de almorzar, Jake llamo a la mesera que nos atendió para pagar la cuenta, apenas pagó tome mis cosas y salí como alma que lleva el diablo del restorán, no sin antes darle una última mirada desde la puerta al chico de ojos verdes mientras esperaba en la salida a Jake.

- ¿Qué pasó? Porque saliste tan rápido de ahí, ¿te calló algo mal? ¿Necesitas un baño o algo? – me preguntó Jake... ahg! a veces es tan desubicado.

- No Jake, no eso. – dije un tanto molesta.

- ¿Entonces que sucedió? – dijo con clara confusión en su cara

- Nada Jake, es solo que me acorde que tengo que llegar temprano a la U para hacer un trabajo – dije, tenía que inventar hacer algo, no me podía arriesgar a estar así con Jake, ya que el color no se me había quitado durante todo el almuerzo y no podía dejar de pensar en los hermosos ojos de aquel chico _¡¡Bella reacciona ya tienes un novio no puedes pensar así!!_ Sacudí mi cabeza intentando ordenar mis ideas.

- ¿Estás segura?, digo, no nos vimos en todo el fin de semana y pensé que tal vez podríamos pasar el día juntos, para recuperar el tiempo – me dijo con su cálida sonrisa y un tono que de no estar tan atontada por lo sucedido en el restorán m habría convencido sin dudas, pero ahora necesitaba estar sola.

- ¿Te parece si me pasas a buscar a lo que salga de clases? Yo te llamo, ok? – intente convencerlo para que me diera un poco de espacio y gracias a Dios lo acepto, de mala gana, pero acepto.

- Ok, pero mañana me vas a tener que recompensar por esto, ok? – sonrió de mala gana.

- Te lo prometo – le di un beso y nos dirigimos a mi universidad.

Una vez allí ya estaba más tranquila y mi cara ya había vuelto a su color normal, me sentía un poco mal por mi reacción y alejar a Jake de mi, pero tenía que estudiar y si me iba con él no aseguraba volver a clases en la tarde. Así que para subir sus ánimos le di un gran beso antes de bajarme de su auto y despedirme de él.

Cuando Jake desapareció en la esquina me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer hasta dentro de 2 horas y las chicas lo más temprano que llegaban eran quince minutos antes de la clase, así que me dirigí al casino para tomar algo y luego bajar a la sala de estudios y ponerme a estudiar, ya que entre mi familia y mi novio y mis amigas, no era mucho lo que podía estudiar tranquila.

Mientras hacía cola para pagar la bebida casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando vi que el mismo chico que estaba en el restorán estaba en el casino de mi universidad.

- Hola, – me dijo con una hermosa y gran sonrisa dejándome atontada de la impresión – ¿te molestaría si me pongo a la cola contigo para no esperar tanto para pagar? - ….. Por un momento me quedé en blanco y no supe que era lo que me estaba diciendo ni que responder_ ¡¡genial Bella ahora debe pensar que eres retrasada!!_

- ah?… no… no hay problema – le dije a la vez que podía sentir que con cada segundo me ponía mas roja, de todos modos no es para menos, después de todo, ¿qué hace en mi universidad, en el casino y a mi lado el mismo chico que no paraba de mirarme en el restorán y del que yo tampoco podía quitar la vista? Porque no cabía lugar a dudas de que era él, jamás podría existir alguien similar a él… con esos ojos, esa voz, ese aroma… _¡hello, ya tienes un novio lo recuerdas!...si es cierto…_

Simplemente no lo podía creer, _¡es de película!, estas cosas no suelen suceder, por lo menos no a mí. Ah! Y si se trata de un sicópata, después de todo nunca lo había visto antes en esta universidad_ _y lo que paso en el restorán fue bastante extraño y estoy segura de que no era solo yo quien lo miraba con excesivo interés... ¿cómo lo voy a saber? Lo mejor será preguntarle, _me dije a mi misma, pero apenas me decidí a preguntarle no alcancé a emitir un sonido cuando el m habló.

- es tu turno – me dijo con la voz más hipnotizante que jamás había escuchado; _¡maldición!_ Dije para mis adentros, _como es posible que m haya demorado tanto pensando_. Pagué mi bebida junto con un pastel que me encantaba y que solo vendían ahí. Luego me dirigí a una mesa para sentarme y descansar mi alocada mente por un segundo.

No me alcance a sentar cuando de nuevo esa voz m llamó, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que casi derramo la bebida cuando escuche la voz tan fuerte.

- disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte – dijo mientras se paraba frente a mí - se que no nos conocemos pero ¿te importaría si me siento contigo? Soy nuevo aquí y me gustaría acompañarte – me dijo con una expresión muy divertida en su rostro que denotaba… ¿ansias? y a la vez se tocaba nerviosamente el cabello. El problema fue que no había reparado en que no solo tenía unos ojos hermosos, sino que era una especie de dios heleno, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, ya que ni un mortal puede tener la belleza que tenia este chico y ante la impresión solo m quede callada y él se lo tomo como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho ante un silencio tan idiota como el que estaba provocando se lo tomaría.

- Entiendo si no quieres, no te preocupes, disculpa mi atrevimiento – y dicho esto se empezó a alejar lentamente. No sé si él se alejaba demasiado lento esperando una reacción de mi parte o yo veía todo en cámara lenta ¡¡_tierra llamando a Bella!! reacciona niña por Dios, di algo mira que adonis se alejaaa!!!_

- notengoproblemaconquenossentemosjuntos – dije torpemente saliendo abruptamente de mi ensoñación como si mi propia conciencia me hubiera golpeado para que despertara, y fue entonces que me percaté de que era yo quien veía todo en cámara lenta ya que el chico se dio vuelta lentamente y una vez que me sonrió el mundo volvió a su ritmo normal.

Mientras tomaba asiento me preguntaba qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora, ya que no soy precisamente Miss sociabilidad, para eso tenía a Alice que era suficientemente sociable por las dos. Pero no pasó mucho rato para que _el chico misterioso_ comenzara a hablar.

- no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Edward Cullen – dijo estirando su mano para estrechar la mía.

- yo soy Bella Swan, un gusto conocerte – dije disimulando lo que más pude mi nerviosismo. Al momento en que toqué su mano sentí una suave descarga eléctrica cruzar desde sus manos hasta las mías, eso sí que fue extraño y parece que el también lo sintió porque se quedó mirándome por unos instantes antes de continuar hablando.

- ¿Bella? Que nombre más raro, no te ofendas pero nunca había escuchado un nombre así – dijo con un poco de confusión y a la vez intentando no sonar mal educado.

- jajaja, lo sé, es que en realidad no es ese mi nombre, sino que es el diminutivo de Isabella, el cual no me gusta así que prefiero presentarme de una vez como Bella – le expliqué.

- tiene sentido – me respondió sonriendo. Y sin poder aguantar más me animé a preguntarle sobre lo del restorán, después de todo si no era él significaría que me confundí de persona solamente.

– por esas casualidades de la vida, ¿hoy fuiste a almorzar a un restorán llamado _la Bella Italia_? – dije tratando parecer casual, como quien pregunta la hora.

- em… de hecho, si… veo que te percataste de que estuve ahí – dijo lo último en un tono tan bajo que casi no pude escucharle – discúlpame si te incomodé, no quise parecer demente es solo que… me pareciste conocida… y no pude evitar mirarte – dijo esto mirando fijamente a la mesa y sonrojándose un poco, nada parecido conmigo, pero de todos modos se podía apreciar.

- No te preocupes – le dije – ¿qué es lo que estudias? – le pregunté cambiando el tema, después de todo no me parecía tanto un sicópata, sino que solo alguien con quien me encontré por casualidad en dos ocasiones.

- Medicina – me dijo alzando su mirada y volviendo a ponerse más relajado – me transfirieron la semana pasada pero no había podido asistir a clases y tampoco me he aprendido aun mi horario, así que me confundí y llegue antes, además tampoco se bien donde quedan estas salas– m dijo demostrando un poco de vergüenza mientras sacaba su horario para ver si lo podía ayudar.

- mmm… bueno, estas salas no quedan en este edificio – dije evitando reírme – pero a todos les pasa alguna vez; preocúpate cuando ya lleves más de un año en la misma universidad y no puedas dar con la sala de audio al primer intento – me eche a reír, recordando el enorme cartel que tenia dicha sala (y lo mucho que me costaba dar con ella) y él se rió junto conmigo. En realidad no era nada chistoso, pero, no sé porqué, cualquier comentario un tanto ridículo hacia que él y yo nos riéramos como si hubiésemos contado el mejor de los chistes.

- Así que literatura… ¿cómo se te ocurrió estudiar eso? – m pregunto con notorio interés, lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

- Pues, soy fanática de la lectura y me encanta escribir, así que decidí que lo mejor sería dedicarme a mi pasión, la literatura – dije orgullosa de mi, ya que no mucha gente estudiaba algo que les apasionara.

- Valla me alegro, ya somos dos que se apasionan por lo que estudian – m dijo con su hermosa sonrisa y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Después de un momento sonó su celular – espera un momento – me pidió, yo miré la hora, ya solo me quedaba media hora para entrar a clases, ¡_rayos! Ya no estudie para mi clase de ahora, por suerte si estudie ayer en la noche._

- Mis amigos vienen en camino, quedamos en juntarnos en el casino ya que es el único lugar que conozco – dijo sonriendo

- ok, entonces te dejaré para que esperes a tus amigos – dije pensando que querría tranquilidad, después de todo no quería incomodarlo.

- No, no te vayas, me encantaría que los conocieras – dijo con una cara casi parecida a la que Alice ponía cada vez que me obligaba a comprar ropa o alguna cosa innecesaria para cualquier persona menos para ella.

- ok, si de verdad lo quieres… aun que no es necesario…- no alcance a decir nada mas, cuando dos chicos, casi tan atractivos como Edward, se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

- ¡Hasta que te encontramos! Ya esperaba encontrarte en el baño llorando como un bebe porque no conocías el lugar– dijo el mas grandote de los chicos en voz alta _casi gritando_ y soltando una estruendosa risa – pero veo que el pequeño Eddy no perdió el tiempo Jazz – dijo volteándose a verme y dándole un codazo al rubio alto que se encontraba a su lado que miraba con una simple sonrisa.

- ¡Emmett! – Dijo Edward mientras el aludido intentaba parar de reír – solo siéntate y deja de hacer el ridículo – le dijo con los puños apretados, en cuanto a mi…pues ya estaba fucsia por el comentario del grandote.

- Está bien, disculpa, no quise molestarte – m dijo ya un poco más tranquilo – mi nombre es Emmett Cullen y soy hermano del irritable chico con el que has estado – dijo con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Edward – y este de aquí es Jasper Whitlock, nuestro primo – presentó a su primo mientras se sentaba y lo señalaba con una mano.

- Hola, un gusto conocerte, espero Edward no te haya aburrido mucho – dijo también burlándose de Edward, pude ver que era el centro de las bromas.

- En lo absoluto, nos la hemos pasado bastante bien conversando – dije para darle algo de apoyo moral al pobre chico que se veía bastante molesto con los comentarios de Emmett y Jasper – creí que los que venían eran amigos tuyos, no tu familia – dije sin entender porque había dicho amigos y no hermanos o algo por el estilo, _quizás aun falta gente por llegar_, pensé, _no sé si soportare tener que saludar a mucha gente más_.

- En realidad es más fácil decir que son mis amigos que decir que son mi primo y mi hermano.

-oh, claro… tienes razón, es más simple que explicar todo lo demás – sonreí

- Pero de todos modos somos los mejores amigos que existen, ¿verdad chicos? – les preguntó Emmett con un tono de voz bastante gracioso, y su única respuesta fue una mirada silenciosa de parte de los otros dos, lo que me hizo reír y terminaron todos riendo.

Después de todo no fue tan malo el haberme encontrado con mi supuesto acosador, que gracioso es recordar las cosas que se pasaron por mi mente en cuanto vi a Edward parado junto a mí en la cola para pagar. Aun que debo admitir que de haber sido él un sicópata… no se cuanto me habría alejado de él ya que sin duda era el sicópata más hermoso del mundo.

Lo mejor es que me agradó demasiado, al punto en que no se si irme a clases… sinceramente no tengo ánimos de alejarme de él, su compañía me hace sentir tranquila y feliz.

Mejor le llamo a Alice para decirle que tome apuntes por mí y luego m los preste, no pretendo irme de aquí… no justo cuando encontré con quién me siento totalmente libre, relajada, más que simplemente feliz, con una sensación que no puedo describir.

… _¡¡Jake!!...._ si, lo sé…por ahora pretendo disfrutar de mi nuevo amigo…después de todo…no es como si m hubiera enamorado de este maravilloso dios heleno que tengo frente a mi… verdad¡?¡?

* * *

WoooW!!! tremendo susto q m llevé cuando no encontre mi fic...=S... agradezco por miiiiil a todas las chicas q m ayudaron cuando paso toodo ste enrredo con mi fic, almenos aún estaban guardados los capis aquí mismo =D

Aunque nunk supe q pasó realmente ... con todo este susto prometo intentar subir capz mas sewiditoh xD... y bien, seguiré actualizando hasta el tercer cap. ya q el 4° aun m kea transcribirlo.

mil cariñoz a todos los q se pasen por akii y denuevo mil gracias a las chicas q m ayudaron con too este lio =)

en especial a **ArcadiaCullen, taaniaahCullen, Luna Wolf Whitlock**, mil besos, byeeee**_!!!_**

**_kattiiiH!!!! _**


	2. Simplemente Bella

___**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de S. Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia_

* * *

**II. SIMPLEMENTE **_**BELLA**_

**Edward POV**

- Oh! Vamos Eddy, es tu primer día aquí y ¿tienes que elegir un restorán de comida italiana? Eres insufrible- dijo Emmett, a quien no le parecía tan grata la idea de almorzar en un restorán como _La Bella Italia_ en lugar de ir a algún _Pizza Hutt_ o algo por el estilo.

- Hey, es mi turno de elegir el lugar y ya me he decidido, además ya tuviste bastante tiempo solo como para comer toda la comida chatarra que quisieras. – siempre es lo mismo, reclama mucho por el lugar y después come mucho más.

- Ya chicos, tranquilícense hoy comeremos donde quiera Edward y mañana Emmett puede elegir el lugar y nadie reclamara por tu elección, ok Emm? – Jasper, siempre tan comprensivo y con las palabras justas para persuadir a cualquiera de hacer lo que él diga.

- Bueno, bueno, pero mañana _Pizza Hutt!!!!_ – dijo Emmett con gran emoción. Ah! Este oso nunca se cansaría de comer pizza, el alimento ideal según él, ya que puedes comerlo al desayuno (aunque a mí me parece simplemente asqueroso), al almuerzo y a la cena. No entiendo como no le repugna, aunque, claro si se trataba de cualquiera de nosotros es preferible comer pizza a meternos a la cocina ya que somos un desastre en ella, pero yo prefiero pagar un buen restorán y comer algo decente a pagar un poco menos y atragantarme sólo con pizza.

Iba manejando mi volvo plateado, mi adorado auto, a la mayor velocidad que podía, pues los chicos no tenían mucho tiempo para almorzar ya que luego tenían que volver a clases.

Jasper, mi primo y mejor amigo, estudia Licenciatura en Historia, para posteriormente enseñar en algún colegio, realmente era un fanático de todas las guerras que ha habido a lo largo del tiempo y eso combinado con su personalidad, seguramente será un excelente maestro.

Mi hermano Emmett por su parte estudia Kinesiología en la misma sede de la facultad que yo y compartimos uno que otros ramos juntos. Sinceramente no sé cómo es posible que se quiera dedicar a algo tan delicado como la kinesiología si sólo con un abrazo puede romperte cada hueso de la espalda, es decir, no por nada lo comparamos con un oso.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos ya habíamos llegado al restorán y me adelanté a entrar para elegir una mesa mientras Jasper y Emmett hacían alguna nueva apuesta para que su almuerzo no fuera tan aburrido, sinceramente esos dos debieran ver a un especialista, su obsesión con la apuestas me preocupaba bastante, ya que casi siempre era yo el blanco de estas.

Al entrar al lugar recorrí con la mirada buscando una mesa para nosotros, sin embargo solo pude ver la mitad de éste ya que mi mirada se topó con la de un hermoso ángel, solo con verla supe que era lo que había buscado durante toda mi vida, no necesite saber nada mas pues mi corazón supo enseguida que era ella quién estaba destinada a llenar el vacío de mi corazón y sentí la necesidad de tenerla junto a mí, me perdí totalmente en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate hasta el momento en que desvió su vista de mí y pude divisar un adorable rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia otra parte.

Tuve el impulso de acercarme a ella para presentarme y sin pensarlo comencé a avanzar en su dirección y cuando me encontraba a unas cuantas mesas me percaté de que aquella hermosa chica no se encontraba sola y tuve que reprimir mis ganas de acercarme a ella. "_Que esperaba, ¿que una chica como ella estuviera sola? ¡Por favor! Lo más lógico es que una mujer tan hermosa como ella tuviera un novio"._ Me reprendí internamente y con mi ánimo por el suelo me senté en la primera mesa que encontré en la que ella estuviera a la vista, "_después de todo_, _en mirar no hay nada malo"_, pensé para mí mismo sin poder alejar mi vista de ella.

- Hola guapos, bien venidos a _La Bella Italia_, que les puedo servir – dijo una chica con una molesta voz nasal que me sacó de mis pensamientos y rompió mi concentración en aquel hermoso ángel. Para ese entonces ni cuenta me había dado de que los chicos estaban sentados en la misma mesa que yo revisando la carta para ordenar.

- Mmmm… ¿tienen pizza? – Como siempre Emmett – eso es italiano ¿no?

- Claro guapo – respondió la mesera coqueteando con mi hermano.

- Bien Emm, veo que quieres perder tu dinero enseguida – dijo con suficiencia Jasper, sin quitar la mirada de la carta. Al menos su apuesta no tenía relación conmigo

- No cantes victoria rubio, solo pregunté por curiosidad, nunca dije que comería pizza – le respondió Emmett a Jasper mientras la mesera borraba la pizza que creyó que Emmett le había pedido – comeré _lasaña_ – dijo mirando pícaramente a la camarera, quien se sonrojó por como la miraba mi hermano, sin embargo su sonrojo no se comparaba al de la hermosura que se encontraba dos mesas delante de mí y que me observaba de reojo.

- Yo me serviré _risotto con setas_– dijo Jasper aún mirando la carta y sin prestar mayor atención a la mesera que seguía con su intercambio de miradas con mi hermano.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a ordenar guapo? – se dirigió a mí la mesera con una sonrisa que intentaba ser… ¿sexy?

- Ah? Lo mismo para mí – dije saliendo de mi ensoñación.

- Lo mismo que quién – preguntaron la mesera y los chicos al unísono con cara de confusión y me percate de que ignoraba las ordenes de los chicos así que preferí solo tomar una bebida ya que no podría concentrarme en comer teniendo a tal belleza frente a mí.

-mmm…Solo una coca-cola gracias – respondí despreocupado y volviendo mi vista hacia la bella chica que en este momento me estaba mirando, "_quizás el tipo ese no es su novio, quizás son solo amigos",_ pensé.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ofrecerte nada más? – me preguntó insistentemente la chica, "¿_que no estaba coqueteando con Emmett hace 2 segundos?"_

- No, gracias – dije secamente y la chica se marcho.

- Wow! Tu sí que eres bipolar amigo, hace 5 minutos estabas de buen humor y ahora le gruñes a la camarera – dijo Jasper burlándose de mí.

- No es cierto, no le gruñí.- le respondí a Jazz mientras este se reía con Emmett

- Pero poco te faltó para eso – me dijeron entre risas los dos. Pero bueno cualquiera hubiera reaccionado igual si una camarera que se creía sexy te estorba mientras admiras al futuro amor de tu vida, creo que fue una reacción normal, ¿o no?

Mientras esperábamos a que la camarera llegara con nuestras ordenes los chicos empezaron a hablar de cosas que nunca supe, ya que yo me encontraba demasiado entretenido observando disimuladamente a la chica de enfrente y de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se topaban y no podía evitar sonreírle y tratar de parecer natural para que no piense que soy alguna clase de psicópata.

Y así transcurrió la mayor parte de mi almuerzo, mirando cada 10 segundos al hermoso ángel que estaba sentado en frete e ideando un modo de acercármele y conocerla. Sin embargo, en lo que me pareció menos de un segundo todas mis ilusiones se esfumaron, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba en la puerta esperando a su… lo que sea que fuere ese chico con quien se encontraba almorzando. No lo podía creer, el amor de mi vida desapareció sin siquiera poder saber su nombre, en ese momento agradecí el no haber comido nada pues estoy seguro de que, de haber ingerido algo, ya lo habría devuelto ya que mi cuerpo no quería nada más que a aquella hermosa desconocida que con solo su presencia me hizo sentir más completo de lo que me pude haber sentido en toda mi vida.

- Ed, ¿te encuentras bien amigo? – me preguntó Jasper un poco preocupado mirando a Emmett, ambos con clara confusión en sus rostros, no quiero ni pensar en la cara de funeral que debí tener en el momento en que la chica cruzó la puerta del local para alejarse de mí con mi corazón entre sus manos. "_Ok, no más libros románticos para mí, está decidido."_

- … claro… tranquilo Jazz estoy bien… no te preocupes – creo que me demore como 10 minutos en procesar que decir y poder emitir las palabras, estaba en shock.

- Ok Edward deja de actuar como tonto y reacciona ya se nos hace tarde y necesito llegar temprano si quiero encontrar un puesto con vista excelente en la sala de clases – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa extraña y a la vez estúpida en el rostro, sin embargo no me encontraba en posición de juzgar a nadie ni tenía ánimos de saber realmente el porqué de su expresión, así que simplemente pedimos la cuenta y nos fuimos del restorán rumbo a la facultad para ir a clases. Sí, estoy seguro que en clases podré ocupar mi mente en otros asuntos y olvidarme por unas cuantas horas de la desconocida que me robó el corazón.

Una vez en la universidad me di cuenta de que a esta hora se impartían los ramos electivos y yo no tenía esas clases y tampoco sabía donde quedaba la sala donde tendría la clase siguiente, así que preferí ir al casino a comer algo, después de todo mi almuerzo solo consistió en una coca-cola que dejé a medio tomar en el restorán. También decidí ir allí porque era el único lugar que conocía a la perfección de la universidad, "_si, lo sé, tengo un problema mi vida gira en torno a la comida, lo sé."_

En cuanto entré al casino pedí unas papas fritas y mientras estaban listas fui a buscar una bebida y me disponía a hacer la cola para pagar, cuando mi mundo se iluminó por completo y una fragancia exquisita me inundaba totalmente y me di cuenta de que frente a mí estaba la criatura más hermosa del planeta, aquella que con solo mirarme me había robado el corazón. "_Wow!, Edward, si que eres voluble, ¿no que te gustaba la chica del restorán? ¬¬ es de ella de quien hablo, presta atención antes de opinar! Oh, perdón, continúa Mister Cursi."_

Mire hacia todos lados y para mi suerte no encontré al tipo que la acompañaba en el restorán y dejando de lado las idioteces de mi conciencia y sin titubear me acerqué mi ángel ya que no estaba dispuesto a alejarme otra vez de ella sin siquiera conocer su nombre.

- Hola, – le dije esbozando mi mejor sonrisa y su cara no tenía precio, tenía la más hermosa mueca de confusión y sorpresa en el rostro y luego me recordé a mi mismo que no nos conocíamos y que necesitaba una escusa para acercarme a ella, después de todo no quiero que piense que soy algún tipo de acosador.

- ¿Te molestaría si me pongo a la cola contigo para no esperar tanto para pagar? – dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que me dejara estar cerca de ella y sentirla un poco más cerca de mí. "_Ah y así quieres que no piense que eres un psicópata_."

- Ah?… no… no hay problema – me respondió después de varios segundos con cara de no dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Creo que es comprensible si yo fuera ella y me ocurriera lo mismo quizás también creería que se trata de una psicópata, aun que claro, no me importaría ser acosado por una diosa como ella.

La mujer de la caja se aclaró la garganta para avisar que ya era nuestro turno de pagar sacándome de mi ensoñación y mi fantasía con mi desconocida favorita. "_Tienes un problema, que lo sepas eh!"_

- Es tu turno – le dije llamando su atención, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que tampoco se había dado cuenta de que no quedaba nadie más delante nuestro. Pagó su bebida y compró un pastel y luego fue mi turno, cuando ya hube pagado mi di vuelta y ya no estaba ahí, "_hello chico psicópata, ¿no que no querías perderla?". _No acabé de pensar en nada y alcé mi voz para llamarla, más bien grité un

– HEY! – obvio, si ni su nombre me sabía. "_Buen trabajo Einstein casi la matas del susto",_ pesé para mis adentros, ya que una vez que la llamé pego un saltito y casi derrama su bebida, me sentí esta idiota.

- Disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte – le dije mientras me ponía frente a ella dispuesto a no dejarla alejarse de mí y de paso pedirle disculpas por el susto que le acababa de dar

- Se que no nos conocemos pero ¿te importaría si me siento contigo? Soy nuevo aquí y me gustaría acompañarte – dije sin poder evitar ponerme nervioso de su respuesta ya que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar si me respondía que no. Y la reacción de la chica fue más que lógica, ya que se quedó mirándome un poco confusa y se produjo un silencio incómodo. Me golpee internamente, es decir, en que estaba pensando cuando le pedí sentarme con ella ya era demasiado mi atrevimiento, porqué una chica como ella se querría sentar conmigo, seguramente va a ir con el idiota de su novio. Y en ese momento me entraron unas ganar infernales de partirle la cara al tipo ese y hacerlo desaparecer de la vida de mi ángel para ocupar su lugar yo. "_Ok, eso es taaan normal…y preguntas porqué te mira con miedo y no se quiere sentar contigo."_

- Entiendo si no quieres, no te preocupes, disculpa mi atrevimiento – y empecé a alejarme para sumirme en mi vergüenza y mi desilusión, "_otra vez"_. Sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos, que para mí fueron más bien como horas, me respondió atropelladamente y de golpe como si acabara de procesar la información de mi pregunta y quisiera evitar mi partida, ante esta sensación no pude evitar darle una enorme sonrisa.

- notengoproblemaconquenossentemosjuntos – una vez dicho esto me dio la más hermosa sonrisa nerviosa que nunca en mi vida había visto y se sentó en una mesa invitándome a tomar asiento junto con ella, aunque en su cara se podía identificar claramente el nerviosismo que le producía la situación.

- No nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Edward Cullen – le dije ofreciendo mi mano a modo de saludo y así poder romper la tención.

- Yo soy Bella Swan, un gusto conocerte – cuando su pequeña y delicada mano tocó la mía sentí una sensación extraña, como corriente eléctrica, sin embargo, eso no hizo menos encantador el hecho de tocar la piel de Bella.

- ¿Bella? Que nombre más raro, - ¡_maldición! Lo _dije sin darme cuenta de que había expresado mis pensamientos en alto, lo que menos quería era ahuyentar a la chica y, sin embargo, ahora parece que me burlo de su nombre – no te ofendas pero nunca había escuchado un nombre así – intenté arreglar la estupidez que de mi bocaza había salido.

-Jajaja, lo sé, es que en realidad no es ese mi nombre, sino que es el diminutivo de Isabella, el cual no me gusta así que prefiero presentarme de una vez como Bella – nunca había escuchado un sonido más hermoso que ese… su risa… "_oh! Por Dios! Ya me volví loco….si…loco por ella…por Bella."_

- Tiene sentido – fue lo único que pude decir sin dejar al descubierto mi fascinación por Bella. Sin embargo, lo que siguió no me lo esperé

– Por esas casualidades de la vida, ¿hoy fuiste a almorzar a un restorán llamado _la Bella Italia_? – definitivamente no esperaba que me preguntara sobre eso…había olvidado por completo que ella también me vio en el restorán.

- em… de hecho, si… veo que te percataste de que estuve ahí – dije en un susurro lo último, ahora sí que creería que soy una especie de psicópata y quizás se estaba preparando para llamar a carabineros o algo – discúlpame si te incomodé, no quise parecer demente es solo que… me pareciste conocida… y no pude evitar mirarte – "_¿¡que me pareció conocida!?" _Si, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para que no creyera que la estaba persiguiendo como un demente.

Pretendía seguir disculpándome, pero mi ángel no me lo permitió dando por terminado el tema de mi obsesión repentina por ella con un simple – No te preocupes… … … ¿qué es lo que estudias? – y cambió rápidamente en tema, era simplemente, maravillosa, y me devolvió la tranquilidad el saber que ella quería seguir conversando conmigo a pesar de toda la confusión.

- Medicina, me transfirieron la semana pasada pero no había podido asistir a clases y tampoco me he aprendido aun mi horario, así que me confundí y hoy llegué antes, además tampoco se bien donde quedan estas salas– le mostré mi horario esperando que me pudiera ayudar a ubicarme y que por milagro me dijera que tenía alguna clase conmigo.

- mmm… bueno, estas salas no quedan en este edificio – dijo con una sonrisita en sus labios – pero a todos les pasa alguna vez; preocúpate cuando ya lleves más de un año en la misma universidad y no puedas dar con la sala de audio al primer intento – me causo gracia su mirada hacia el infinito como recordando el hecho que acababa de pasar. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto y su risa me hipnotizó por completo.

Entre risas y comentarios seguimos conversando y me contó que ella estudiaba literatura, la verdad es que me decepcioné un poco, porque en el fondo esperaba que estudiara lo mismo que yo, y en mi nació la necesidad de saber más de ella, de conocerla, de hacerme parte de su mundo para sentirla más cerca de mí, así que comencé por lo más simple, su carrera.

- Así que literatura… ¿cómo se te ocurrió estudiar eso? –

- Pues, soy fanática de la lectura y me encanta escribir, así que decidí que lo mejor sería dedicarme a mi pasión, la literatura – estoy seguro de que era feliz con lo que estudiaba, su rostro demostraba alegría y satisfacción al hablar de su carrera.

- Valla me alegro, ya somos dos que se apasionan por lo que estudian – no pude decirle nada más porque al momento después sonó mi celular.

- Espera un momento – le dije a Bella mientras contestaba el celular. Era Emmett.

- Que tal hermanito!!!, ¿donde estas?– gritó Emm en el teléfono.

- Hola Emm, estoy en el casino, ¿tú donde estas?

- camino al casino con Jazz, ¿no tenias clases?

- no, me equivoqué de día y hoy no tenía clases en la tarde. Y que pasó con tus clases

- las cancelaron en último momento. Espéranos allí, llegamos en un momento.

- Ok, te espero. – y corté la conversación.

- Mis amigos vienen en camino, quedamos en juntarnos en el casino ya que es el único lugar que conozco – le comenté a Bella.

- ok, entonces te dejaré para que esperes a tus amigos – "_¿Qué, ya se quiere ir?_ "

- No, no te vayas, me encantaría que los conocieras – le dije casi suplicándole para que se quedara. No quería parecer más sicópata pero no quería alejarme de ella.

- Ok, si de verdad lo quieres… aun que no es necesario…- ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuan necesario era para mí que se quedara cerca, el solo hecho de pensar en que se iba me había hecho sentir vacío.

Bella tomó asiento de nuevo y seguimos conversando hasta que, unos minutos más tarde, llegaron Emmett y Jasper.

- ¡Hasta que te encontramos! Ya esperaba encontrarte en el baño llorando como un bebe porque no conocías el lugar; pero veo que el pequeño Eddy no perdió el tiempo Jazz – dijo el idiota de Emmett, llamando la atención de Jasper con un leve codazo, cuando vio a Bella.

- ¡Emmett! – grité para que mi hermano me prestara atención y dejara de molestar a Bella, la pobre estaba más roja que nunca. A veces me pregunto si Emmett se esfuerza para avergonzarme o simplemente le saldrá natural.

- Solo siéntate y deja de hacer el ridículo – apreté los puños de la rabia que me dio, ya que este oso idiota no paraba de reírse y de hacer bromas ridículas en voz alta solo porque haya estado conversando con Bella.

- Está bien, disculpa, no quise molestarte – "_lógico!, el solo quería molestarme a mí no a ella"_ – mi nombre es Emmett Cullen y soy hermano del irritable chico con el que has estado y este de aquí es Jasper Whitlock, nuestro primo – presentó a Jazz mientras se sentaban.

- Hola, un gusto conocerte, espero Edward no te haya aburrido mucho – dijo Jazz también burlándose de mí.

- En lo absoluto, nos la hemos pasado bastante bien conversando – dijo mi ángel mirándome con una sonrisa que me hizo olvidar las ganas de golpear a ese par de idiotas que decían ser mi familia – creí que los que venían eran amigos tuyos, no tu familia – me dijo Bella y en realidad las presentaciones que habíamos hecho no calzaban del todo.

- En realidad es más fácil decir que son mis amigos que decir que son mi primo y mi hermano. –era bastante observadora mi nueva hermosa… amiga.

-oh, claro… tienes razón, es más simple que explicar todo lo demás – dijo con esa sonrisa tan dulce que solo ella tenía.

- Pero de todos modos somos los mejores amigos que existen, ¿verdad chicos? – preguntó Emmett con un tono de voz bastante ridículo propio de él. Como respuesta solo obtuvo nuestro silencio, lo que provocó una risa en Bella y que nos contagió a todos.

Seguimos en el casino conversando animadamente sobre nuestras carreras, y la vida en general, mientras Emmett se empeñaba en hacerme quedar en vergüenza frente a Bella. Ella por su parte solo reía ante las ocurrencias de mi hermano y Jasper.

A pesar de los comentarios desubicados de mi querido hermano _(nótese el sarcasmo y las ganas de golpear al mastodonte ese)_ me pasé la tarde más genial de mi vida junto a la mujer más impresionante, interesante, hermosa (y mil adjetivos mas) que puede existir en toda esta ciudad, es simplemente perfecta. Con solo hablar con ella ya me he hecho adicto a su voz, a su risa, a su presencia por … es oficial, estoy total y completamente loco por esta hermosa chica de ojos grandes color chocolate, cabellos ondulados, castaños y de labios perfectos de un color rosa exquisito. Ella simplemente me encanta.

* * *

oookkk!!!! ya el 2° capiii... ya pongo el 3°... ojalá sea dl gusto d uds =), mil cariñoz, byeee**!!!!**

**_kattiiiH!!!_**


	3. Inocente Panorama

___**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de S. Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia_

**

* * *

**

III. INOCENTE PANORAMA

**Bella POV**

Sentir su mirada pendiente de mi no me facilitaba las cosas cuando intentaba hacer caso a mi razón y asistir a clases, así que opte por hacer caso omiso a mi conciencia _cumplidora de horarios_ y llamar a Alice, después de todo ya me debía unas cuantas por haberla acompañado tantas veces contra de mi voluntad a hacer miles de sus compras innecesarias y por cubrirle sus faltas a clases por ir a alguna apertura de tienda o liquidación de última hora... mi querida Alice, a veces es tan obsesiva.

- Chicos vuelvo enseguida, tengo que hacer una llamada – les dije a los chicos y me aleje un poco para que no me escucharan rogar a Alice.

Después de unos cuantos tonos, al fin me contestó – ¿aló, Bella?

- Sí, hola amiga, ¿dónde estás? –

- Am, voy saliendo de casa – me contesto un poco acelerada, seguramente se había quedado dormida o se distrajo con alguna compra por internet, pensé – no te preocupes, Bella, voy a llegar a tiempo -

- Ok, pero no te apresures mucho manejando, mira que prefiero que llegues en el último período a que te tengan que recoger con una ambulancia, ok?

- Ok, ok, ¿solo para eso me llamabas?

- Estee… bueno no, la verdad es que quería saber si ibas a venir a clases para ver si puedo faltar yo – le dije con la esperanza de que no hicieras más preguntas, pero si no las hiciera no sería Alice.

- ¿A sí?, porque Bella, la señorita_ tengo-asistencia-excelente-en-la-universidad_ querría faltar a clases, ¿te paso algo?, ¿Tuviste un accidente?, ¿se murió alguien de tu familia?, ¿conociste a alguien especial con quién quieres pasar la tarde? – me interrogó casi sin tomar aire.

"_¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es que se las arreglaba ese duendecillo para adivinar de una u otra forma lo que estaba pasando?"_

- las respuestas a tus preguntas son no, no y no Alice, so…

- ajá!!!, o sea que si conociste a alguien especial con quién quieres pasar la tarde, te dije que hoy sería un día muy importante, ¡y tú que no me queras hacer caso con la ropa que te mostré!, seguro si hubieras hecho lo que te dije ahora estarías diciéndome que cambiaste de novio y…

- ¡¡¡Alice ya detente!!! – le grite ya bastante exasperada, no podía creer como ese ser tan pequeño podía hablar tanto de una sola vez, que ¿acaso los pulmones ocupan más de la mitad de su cuerpo? – no es lo que piensas, ok y no tuvo nada que ver la ropa que me obligaste a usar hoy en la mañana – y no pude evitar recordar la mañana de hoy cuando Alice se levanto conmigo solo para vestirme…

_**Flash back**_

_**- Anda, Bella, ya sal de ahí, sabes que no puedes quedarte encerrada toda la mañana en el baño,- **__gritó Alice mientras me arreglaba dentro del baño para salir y poder vestirme rápidamente antes de que ella haga algo para que me ponga esa ropa que me hace ver tan extraña y no ser yo misma__**- además, estas siendo muy injusta y mala amiga conmigo, acaso no ves que me levante especialmente para ti!?!?! ¿Acaso me has visto hacer eso por alguien más? No, solo por ti porque eres como mi hermana y yo solo quiero verte más hermosa para tu cita de hoy– **__eso era cierto, Alice nunca desperdiciaba sus horas de sueño, ni por Rosalí, mi rubia y esbelta amiga y compañera de departamento, lo había hecho._

_Aunque,… Alice nuca estuvo de a cuerdo con mi noviazgo con Jake y nunca se preocupaba de que estuviera especialmente hermosa para él. Fue entonces cuando cometí mi grave error, abrí la puerta para que me explicara qué era lo que le sucedía, quizás ya empezaba a estimar a Jake, pero no._

_**- ¿Alice, como es eso de…? Aaahhhh!!! Aaaaliiice!!! – **__ese duendecillo salto sobre mí, no sé cómo y me metió en una polera con bastante escote para ser invierno, después de eso ya no había marcha atrás. _

_**- Alice tienes que ser tan violenta para todo?, por poco me sacas a cabeza! – **__le dije enojada_

_**- hay, querida hermanita, eso pasa porque tu no cooperas – **__me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras me pasaba unos jeans pitillo que no me gustaban porque se apegaban demasiado a mis piernas, las cuales eran demasiado delgadas para mi gusto._

_**- estás loca si crees que me pondré esto para hacer el ridículo – **__sabía que no tenia opción pero nada perdía con tratar. _

_**- Bien es tu decisión, no te obligare a nada – **__dijo mientras se daba vuelta para ir por mi otra opción__** – ese jeans o esta falda, que por lo demás te quedará hermosa – **_

_**- Ok, tu ganas, me pongo el jeans, pero con un chaleco largo – **__negociar con Alice nunca era fácil, así que debía pensar bien en cómo mover mis piezas__** – ese morado que me regalaste el mes pasado…. – **__me quedé inmóvil esperando la respuesta de Alice, mientras ella me miraba evaluativamente._

_**- De acuerdo, solo porque es invierno.- **__solté en un suspiro todo el aire que había contenido esperando la respuesta de mi amiga__**.**_

_Mientras me terminaba de vestir y me arreglaba el pelo, me acordé de que Alice había mencionado mi cita de hoy y no recordaba habérselo comentado._

_**- Alice, ¿Cómo supiste que hoy me juntaría con Jake? ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de parecer respecto de mi relación con él? Porque nunca te habías preocupado de arreglarme para él. No es que me esté quejando pero es...**_

_**- No me malentiendas Bella pero sinceramente no me interesa que salgas con Jake. Y no te preparo para él – **__pero ella dijo que me arreglaba para mi cita… ¿verdad? _

_-__** no te entiendo Alice, tu dijist…**_

_**- Sé lo que dije Bella, pero no es con Jake tu cita – **__se quedó callada después de decir esto como si no tuviera mayor importancia el hecho de que ella supiera algo que yo no._

_Fue entonces que mi mente empezó a volar por todas partes imaginándome lo peor._

_-__**Alice… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? – **__le pregunté con miedo de lo que me pudiera responder_

_-__** Ah, despreocúpate amiga, todo saldrá bien – **_

_-¡__**Alice, si me has armado una cita a ciegas te digo al tiro que no me prestaré para esos juegos y lo sabes! - **__puede que quiera mucho a Alice pero a veces junto con Rose se pasan._

_Recuerdo bastante bien la vez que me inscribieron en una página que buscaba a tu pareja ideal analizando tus datos y te armaba una cita en algún restaurant. O cuando hicieron una fiesta en el departamento e invitaron a 30 chicos para ver si alguno me gustaba…lo peor de eso es que ¡yo llevaba 3 meses con Jake! O cuando me hicieron creer que Rose estaba destrozada llorando en una sala de la universidad y me encerraron en ella con, según ellas, el "chico más guapo de toda la facultad". O la vez en que… en fin, ya entienden a que se deben mis miedos respecto a esto. _

_- __**Relájate Bella, yo no arregle nada, simplemente es tu destino, ya lo sé – **__me dijo mientras se tocaba la sien con los dedos. _

_**-Alice ya deja eso, yo estoy bien con Jake – **__ya empezaba a molestarme un poco ese afán que tenia de que encontrara a alguien mejor que Jake. Pero que mejor que una persona que hacía de todo solo para que estuvieras feliz y que era como tu mejor amigo._

_**- Ok, Bella, pero no digas que no te lo dije. Hoy el sueño fue más claro que nunca y… - **__no la dejé seguir, ya me estaba enojando._

_Alice solía tener sueños de algunas cosas que pasaban, pero obvio, no todo se cumplía y desde que comencé a andar con Jake ella no dejaba de decir que no me convenía que y que había alguien más para mí. Después de casi 10 intentos de que me dejara de gustar Jake ya me enojaba el hecho de que no lo quisieran y que se empeñaran tanto en alejarme de él._

_**- Basta Alice, olvida tu sueño y dejemos este tema hasta aquí sino, vamos a terminar peleando y no quiero enojarme contigo. Creo que ya estoy lista. Me voy a clases, que estés bien Alice, te veo a la tarde.**_

_Alice no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios e hizo un gesto para despedirse. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Jajajaja, bueno Bella, no te preocupes, no diré que te lo dije… aun que tu sabes que es así.

- Ah! Alice, solo conocí a unos chicos y me da un poco de lata dejarlos para ir a clases. ¿Me podrías cubrir y tomar apuntes por mí?

- Bella lo dices como si fuera el curso más importante de toda tu carrera

- Alice… podrás, sí o no. Pero promete que llegarás

- Claro, claro Bella, no te preocupes, de todos modos Rose, también tiene ese curso, seguro que no faltará. Pero no te preocupes, que yo tampoco faltaré – se apresuró a decir Alice antes de que la hiciera prometerlo más veces.

- Ok Alice, te debo una, eres la mejor.

- Sí, lo sé.

Y con eso corte la conversación y volví a la mesa con los chicos, quienes conversaban de algo relacionado con sus clases, la ciudad y la gran cantidad de comida que ingería Emmett.

- Listo chicos, gracias por esperarme – les dije volviendo a la mesa.

- No hay proflema Bella eftas papaf eftan deliziozaz , ni cuenta nof dimoz de que te habiaz ido – dijo Emmett con su boca repleta y casi escupiendo a todas partes las papas que en ese momento estaba comiendo.

- Emmett cierra la boca, no seas cerdo, hay una chica aquí, no puedes comer así – le dijo Edward a Emmett, visiblemente molesto por el comportamiento de su hermano. Yo solo me reí, era bastante gracioso ver a Edward reprender a Emmett y las caras que este último ponía cada vez que eso sucedía.

- Bella, ¿está todo bien?, lucias nerviosa mientras hablabas por teléfono – me preguntó Edward

- Si, no te preocupes, solo quería ver si una amiga iba a venir a clases.

- Ah, ¿ya te vas? – debo estar loca, pero ¿acaso en sus ojos veía un dejo de decepción?

- Mmmm, pues, no… ¿ustedes tienen clases ahora? – les pregunté a los chicos

- No, yo no tengo clases a esta hora, ¿recuerdas que te comenté que me equivoqué de horario? – me respondió Edward recordando con un poco de vergüenza que se me hizo muy tierna. ¿_Otra vez? Hello! Tienes un novio y solo él es tierno… aun que Edward tenga ese no se qué… _Aahh!!! Genial, hasta mi conciencia estaba cayendo a los pies de un desconocido.

- Si, verdad – le sonreí, aunque no estoy segura si le sonreí en el momento en que le contesté o si llevaba todo el rato sonriéndole como boba, así que para evitar mirarlo tanto, me separé de sus bellos ojos como puede y me dirigí a Jasper – ¿Y ustedes tampoco?

- No, nosotros si teníamos clases ahora, pero ya nos hemos desocupado por hoy, la última clase que teníamos fue suspendida, así que no hay apuro – me contestó Jasper.

- ¿Así? Que bien, yo tampoco iré a clases ahora.

- ¿También te las suspendieron? – me preguntó Emmett quien seguía comiendo, era impresionante.

- No, es solo que he hablado con una amiga con la que comparto el curso y le pedí que fuera y tomara apuntes por mí, la verdad es que no tengo ánimos de ir a esa clase.

- ¡¡Ah, mira tú, nos hemos topado con toda una rebelde!! – y dicho esto los chicos y yo comenzamos a reírnos, aunque ninguno tan estruendosamente como Emmett

- ¿Y qué clases tenían? – les pregunte a Jasper y Emmett una vez que ya calmamos las risas.

- Electivo… creo que había algo así como una reunión de los profesores de todos los electivos, y por eso suspendieron todas esas clases – me dijo Emmett. Al momento de escuchar que todos los electivos se habían suspendido me sentí horriblemente mal y rogué porque solo mi electivo no se hubiese suspendido, pero la suerte no me acompaña, eso ya lo se.

- ¿¡Enserio!? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté a Emmett tratando de disimular malamente mi malestar.

- Mmmm… bueno, porque hay un cartel en la puerta de la sala en que tenemos el electivo que dice que no habrá ninguna clase de Electivo – me respondió Emmett, obviamente sin entender que rayos me pasaba.

- Creo que mandaron un mail – acotó Jasper lo cual hizo que mi colon casi explotara, Alice me mataría.

- Oh, oh – fue lo único que pude decir. Me preocupe, ya que obvio, no fui a ver ni mi correo ni mi sala para saber si tendríamos clases o no, antes de llamar a Alice y pedirle que viniera. Solo espero que Emmett y Jasper estén totalmente equivocados y solo algunos electivos hayan sido suspendidos y que el mío siga sin variación, ya que Alice detesta con toda su alma venir porque sí a la…

_(8) Eyes on fire (8)_

_¡Maldición! Ese es mi celular_… lo miro con terror… _¡¡es Alice!!... _

_(8) Your spine is ablaze (8)  
_Los chicos me miran extraño, así que caigo en la cuenta de que mi expresión debe ser la de alguien que está a punto de morir y lo más probable es que precisamente sea lo que mi futuro me depare.

_(8) Felling any foe with my gaze (8)_

- Disculpen… - dije a los chicos en un susurro y me dispuse a terminar con mi agonía y contestarle a Alice

- ¿Alice?...

- Bella – me contestó una Alice muy seria y demasiado tranquila al otro lado del teléfono – querida casi hermanita… ¿sabes?, me acaba de pasar algo muy gracioso – huy! Ese sarcasmo me dolía hasta el alma – hoy me apuré como nunca, me arreglé a medias y volé a clases… ¡¡¡A una clase que no hubo!!! – ya explotó.

- Alice, plis relájate, no es bueno para tu cutis el alterarte – solo esperaba que este argumento le valiera de algo… _ingenua._

- No me hables de mi cutis mala amiga, que por tu culpa no pude terminar todo mi tratamiento de belleza… – me chilló mi pequeña y muy enojada amiga – Donde estás, ¡Y no se te ocurra huir porque sé dónde vives y duermes señorita!

- En el casino amiga hermosa – rogué al cielo que los halagos sirvieran para calmarla un poco, pero creo que ni siquiera me escucho.

- No te atrevas a irte de ahí… voy al casino, espérame allí - ¡Qué!, _¡no puede venir a hacerme un escándalo aquí mismo, no hoy!_

- Ammm… Alice, linda, ¿no prefieres que nos encontremos en la casa? Ahí tendrás mas… libertad de… expresión – lo dicho me terminó saliendo mas como una súplica que como lo que sea que haya querido que fuera en un comienzo.

- No querida amiga, no te escaparás de esta.

Y sin más me cortó. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, y no, no es una reacción exagerada como muchos pueden pensar, Alice es bastante buena para los escándalos, se puede ver pequeña, pero es un monstro cuando se enoja. Para rematar la situación incómoda no había podido irme de la mesa para hablar con Alice, por lo que los chicos estuvieron pendientes de mí durante toda la conversación y me miraban con cara de desconcierto y diversión y en el caso de Edward de preocupación también, ¡_tan lindo, ni sabe lo que pasó pero está preocupado por mí! _Debo parar de imaginar locuras.

Solo me queda esperar a que Alice llegue y que disimule su odio hacia mí en presencia de los chicos.

Y luego de unos largos 5 minutos de agónica espera, apareció Alice con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa incipiente, que poco a poco iba apareciendo y borrando el enojo de su cara (junto con su ceño fruncido) con cada paso que daba… ¡Alto! ¿Porqué su furia desaparece con cada paso que da hacia acá?

- Vaya, hasta que te encontré… me hiciste esperar demasiado - ¡¿Wath?! ¡Pero si acaba de entrar y ella me dijo que la espere aquí!

Justo en el momento en que iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle a Alice que le sucedía y aconsejarle que viera a un especialista por ser tan bipolar, sentí el mover de una silla seguida de una voz que jamás me imaginé que diría lo que acababa de decir.

- Perdone señorita, de ahora en más no la haré esperar – y besó su mano… Jasper! ¿De dónde se conocían?... y… esa sonrisa nunca la había visto antes en Alice, eso que la conozco desde séptimo básico.

- Mmmm… ¿se conocen? – les pregunté para que me dijeran de donde se conocían y porque Alice no me lo había dicho antes. Miré a los demás y tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa que yo.

- Soy Alice Brandon – dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme y sin dejar de mirar a Jasper.

- Jasper Withlock – le respondió Jasper quien, al igual que Alice hacia con él, no la dejaba de mirar y de sonreír – un placer conocerte al fin, Alice, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy? – le preguntó a mi amiga sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión.

- Claro, ¿pasas por mí a las 9?

- Por supuesto, deja anotar tu dirección – y Alice, tan sonriente como hace 2 minutos, cuando entró al casino, le dio la dirección a Jasper y mientras se sentaban le explicaba donde vivíamos y ambos nos ignoraban olímpicamente.

Mientras, yo no podía salir de mi asombro y con esfuerzo me senté e intenté entender que sucedía.

- Bien, chicos… ella es Alice…como ya se pudieron dar cuenta – lo ultimo lo murmuré -… mi amiga y compañera de departamento.

- … hola… Alice – dijeron a un mismo tiempo Edward y Emmett sin poder salir de su asombro por la situación entre Alice y Jasper. Yo se que Alice es bastante impulsiva pero esto excedía todo razonamiento, y por las caras de los chicos, Jasper no debía ser así.

- ¡Hola, un gusto conocerlos! – dijo Alice con gran entusiasmo y sin soltar la manos de Jasper ni borrar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro.

No podía hacer otra cosa que aprovecharme del pánico y esperar que Alice se hubiera olvidado de su enojo conmigo y no se pusiera a sermonearme frente a los demás. Y gracias a Dios si tuve suerte esta vez porque Alice desapareció de este mundo junto con Jasper mientras se miraban tiernamente, hay que ver que esta Alice es rara.

- Y bien, ya que Alice y Jasper se han entendido tan bien, porque no hacemos algo entretenido para pasar la tarde en lugar de quedarnos en el casino de la Universidad – dijo de pronto Emmett sacándonos a todos de trance

- Ok, ¿pero algo como qué? – pregunté porque sinceramente no se me ocurría nada para hacer.

- Podríamos ir a casa ir ver películas, después de todo cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí – dijo Alice mirándonos a todos con esa cara de "_es lo mejor que pueden hacer así que nadie se puede negar"_ y en realidad así era.

- Buena idea, ¿qué les parece? – les pregunte a Edward y a Emmett rogando porque no se negaran. Emmett no se lo pensó ni dos segundos y enseguida dijo que sí. Pero Edward…

- Me parece bien, pero están seguras, es decir, ¿no les incomodaremos? Seguro tienen mejores cosas que hacer que pasar la tarde con nosotros… panorama con algunos otros amigos, ¿quizás? – _¡Es que acaso no quiere pasar la tarde conmigo! Ahh!?!?! Digo… Con nosotras… como amigos, obvio… nada más… _

Pero en todo caso tenía razón… yo ya tenía un compromiso… le había prometido a Jake que pasaríamos tiempo juntos…

- No, para nada, hoy nuestro panorama serán ustedes, ok? – dijo Alice antes de que yo pudiera decir nada – después de todo, ni Bella ni yo teníamos que hacer nada que no pueda ser pospuesto, ¿verdad Bella? – dijo mi amiga dirigiéndose totalmente a mí con otra de sus expresiones que no te dan lugar ni a voz ni a voto, así que solo me quedó seguirla.

- Claro, seguro que será divertido que pasemos la tarde juntos – dije y no me di cuenta en qué momento pero de pronto estaba mirando a Edward directa y descaradamente a los ojos como si inconscientemente le estuviera insinuando algo… _le estoy insinuando algo!?!_ – TODOS!, digo… todos juntos… los cinco… será divertido… - intenté corregir mi error pero no sé si lo habré logrado porque aún sentía la insistente mirada de Edward sobre mí y de seguro ya me había puesto de mil tonalidades rojas distintas, no sé si por vergüenza, a que haya interpretado mis palabras con un sentido que conscientemente no quería darles… o si por culpa, por negar tener algo más que hacer.

Bueno…dejémoslo en vergüenza después de todo, le dije a Jake que pasaríamos mis tiempos libres juntos y esto no era tiempo libre, sino que es tiempo de clases que pasaremos con compañeros… no estudiando… pero no cuenta como verdadero tiempo libre… ¿o sí? Como sea Jake no se tiene que enterar.

_¿Le ocultas cosas a tu novio?... _si… solo para evitar escenitas, no es que tenga razones, pero una nunca sabe y dicen por ahí "más vale prevenir que curar"… _no se supone que la prevención debiera ser llamar a tu novio y pasar el tiempo con él en vez de que…_ aah!! Me harté!!

No hare nada malo, solo veré pelis con unos amigos y no me importa si Jake se entera (aunque no será por mí). Total, no es como que de verdad no me pueda resistir a esos labios rojos y carnosos que me llaman y me cuentan lo solos que están y cuanto necesitan a los míos… _oh! Muy bien, ahora deliras... ¡¡hablas con los labios del chico!!. S_i…cada vez caigo más bajo…l_i_teralmente.

Bueno en mirar no hay engaño, que más da, solo será una película, simple y sana diversión… _oh si, muy sano y divertido._

* * *

bieen...hasta akíi el cap....ahora tno q ver en ke lios va a meter Alice a Bella...=O...

ojala el capi haya sido d su agrado =D un RR no le hace mal a naie y así sabre si tngo q seguir iwal o no, y que cosas kambiar en el fic

mil cariñoz, byeeeee**!!! =)**

_**kattiiiH!!!!**_


	4. Odio los Teléfonos!

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son creación de S. Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia y todas las locuras que puedan leer. Apropósito, puede q las personalidades de los personajes difieran en algun aspecto de la personalidad q poseen en la saga Crepúsculo... solo un poco =)_

* * *

**IV. ODIO LOS TELÉFONOS**

**Edward POV**

El departamento de Bella y Alice no era de un tamaño ideal para ambas, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño y en cada rincón se podía apreciar claramente el toque femenino.

Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde y dulce hogar – dijo Alice mientras nos hacía pasar al interior de la casa – y este es nuestro adorado living, donde se realizan todas las mejores fiestas y hoy, la mejor sesión de pelis – nos dijo mientras nos señalaba una amplia sala con cómodos sillones y una enorme TV.

- Pónganse cómodos chicos – dijo Bella mientras colgaba su abrigo en unos colgadores detrás de la puerta de entrada.

Se veía simplemente hermosa con sus pantalones slim feat y su chaleco, que a pesar de ser largo se amoldaba completamente a su figura. Era espectacular.

- Y bien, ¿que película quieren ver? – nos preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones en frente de nosotros.

- ¿Qué clase de películas tienen? – preguntó Jasper que por fin volvía a nuestro mundo, aunque claro, sólo mientras Alice estaba en la cocina preparando cosas para comer.

- Tenemos de todas clases, somos chicas versátiles, – le contestó Bella a Jasper con una adorable sonrisa – hay películas románticas, de acción, de miedo, cómicas, en fin, de lo que pidan. Vengan, aquí están para que las vean.

Y nos guió a un estante con 5 repisas completas de DVD f distintas películas. Una vez que elegimos las películas que queríamos ver nos sentamos nuevamente en el living y esperamos a que Alice y Bella llegaran con las cosas para comer.

- ¿Ya están listos?- preguntó Alice mientras ponía una bandeja con aperitivos en la mesa de centro de la sala.

- Sí, valla que rico se ve todo – dijo Emmet.

- Jajaja! ¡¿Emmet es que acaso no te cansas nunca de comer?! – le pregunté entre risas

- Mmm… bueno la verdad es que no –

Luego de un rato riéndonos de Emmet y su obsesión por la comida, nos pusimos a ver una de las películas que elegimos con los chicos.

Honestamente yo no vi mucho de la película, solo sé que era una película cómica por las risas de todos, mientras, yo no hacía más que observar Bella, quien de vez en cuando, me miraba a mí también. Es impresionante lo bien que me hizo sentir el que Bella se volteara a mirarme de vez en cuando, y las sonrisas que me daba cada vez q nuestras miradas se cruzaban me hacían sentir ridículamente bien.

Todo iba de maravillas hasta que sonó el teléfono de la sala y mi mundo se empezó a desmoronar.

**Bella POV**

La película estaba muy buena, ya la había visto un par de veces, pero aún así no dejaba de gustarme. Sin embargo, lo que más me gustó de todo, fue el sentirme observada por Edward en todo momento.

Normalmente me habría incomodado e incluso molestado, pero la cosa cambia cuando se trata de un dios griego, ¿no? Me sentía en las nubes cada vez que volteaba y él estaba mirándome, y no podía hacer nada más que sonreírle estúpidamente y darme vuelta otra vez para que no viera el rojo de mis mejillas, que estoy segura que se podía ver incluso en la oscuridad de la sala. Era realmente vergonzoso.

Y así estaba yo, tan ausente, volando entre las nubes mientras Edward me miraba, que no me fijé que el teléfono de la sala había sonado, hasta que escuche a Alice.

-… No, lo siento Jacob, ella no está disponible ahora, que estés bien, adiós – fue apenas ella dijo _adiós_, que reaccioné y entendí que Alice me estaba negando a alguien… y a quien más me podría negar que Jake, así que volé de mi asiento a quitarle el teléfono. Puede ser que haya estado muy feliz paseando entre las nubes hace un minuto, pero no podía olvidarme de la realidad y mi realidad es Jake.

_- ¿¡¿¡Buenoo… Jake?!?!_

_- Oh! Así que sí estabans en casa – _me contestó Jake un poco molesto… y con toda razón, a Alice no le costaba nada avisarme que era él quien llamaba_._

_- Sí, lo siento, es que… - _tenía que inventar algo rápido_ – llegué con dolor de cabeza y Alice creyó que lo mejor sería que descansara. – _bien…creo que es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir_._

Odio mentir porque soy muy torpe para eso. Pero Alice ya había comenzado y no era mi intención que mi novio y mi mejor amiga se odiaran aún más de lo que ya se odiaban.

_- Ah! Entonces por eso no has contestado mis llamadas ni mis mensajes – _ups, mi celular estaba en alguna parte de la casa y entre risas y el sonido de la TV no lo escuché para nada, pero lamentablemente eso no se lo podía decir.

_- Eeeeh… claro!, por eso… disculpa amor, no lo escuche –_

_- Bueno, no te preocupes. ¿Ya estás mejor o sigue sintiéndote mal?_

_- No, ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte amor – _uf! Menos mal que me la había creído_._

_- Perfecto, entonces prepárate que te voy a pasar a buscar para que salgamos. – _Qué!? Yo estaba muy bien aquí con los chicos… pero tampoco le podía decir eso, aunque quisiera.

_- Bueeno… es que… ya me siento bien, pero no taaan bien como para salir… ¿no lo podemos dejar para otro momento?_

_- Pero Bella, yo tenía un lugar buenísimo! Porque me haces esto -_

_- Disculpa amor, es que…_

_- Ya, no importa lo dejaremos para otro día, no te preocupes, mejor te pasare a ver un momento y luego iré con los chicos al lugar que te quería llevar. Te veo en un rato Bells, bye._

Y así, sin más me cortó. No me dio tiempo para decirle nada. Solo me quede con el teléfono en la mano tratando de pensar que iba a hacer ahora. Puedo decir con toda sinceridad que este díalos teléfonos no me han traído más que intranquilidad, creo que seguiré el pensamiento de mi padre y dejaré de lado los celulares y teléfonos.

- ¿Qué paso? – me preguntó Alice.

- Mmmm… nada… – sonrisa estúpida – solo que… Jake viene a verme – y otra sonrisa estúpida, como si esto me ayudara a aplacar la rabieta de Alice.

- ¡Qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Porqué no le dijiste que no viniera! Aagh, odio que no te atrevas a decirle que no puede venir cada vez que quiera.

Y así siguió e sermón en voz baja de Alice que a ratos se olvidaba de que había más gente en la sala y se ponía a gritarme como si fuera mi propia madre, mientras yo veía la cara de los chicos que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba y la cara de Edward era especialmente extraña, como de tristeza. Más bien su cara estaba descompuesta.

Luego de unos minutos Alice dejo de sermonearme y nos sentamos nuevamente con los chicos para explicarles lo sucedido.

- Seguramente se preguntaran que pasa… pues bien, el novio de Bella viene a hacernos una visita – les explicó Alice a los chicos mirándome a cada momento con cara de pocos amigos.

- No seas así Alice, solo se preocupa por mi – le dije tratando de defender a Jake, pero lamentablemente a mí tampoco me hacía mucha ilusión el que viniera a verme, ya que Jake es bastante celoso y cuando vea a todos los chicos aquí instalados viendo películas con nosotras… y se dé cuenta de que no me sentía mal sino que simplemente no lo invitamos se va a poner furioso.

Al paso de media hora, aunque a mí me pareció mucho menos, sonó el timbre… y ahora… ¿cómo le explico a Jake la presencia de los chicos?

* * *

oliiiiwiiii!!!¡¡¡ alfiiiin, me demore miiiil años, pero po ahi dicn q mas vale trade q nunk xD..

se que es cortituuu, pero algo es algo, ojala les gusteee y dejen comentarioos y aer si m inspiro y subo pronto el que siwe x-)

bien le dejo, mil cariños, byeeeee

**_~ kattiiiH!¡ ~_**


End file.
